Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $33.6\%$
Solution: $33.6$ percent = $33.6$ per cent = $33.6$ per hundred $33.6\% = \dfrac{33.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{33.6\%} = 0.336$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.